The Ivory Alchemist
by gilraenstar
Summary: A girl with a mysterious past is transferred to to Eastern Command. She's come to face her demons.Or rather one demon. And said demon had a name.   Roy Mustang. mostly roy! and ed!centric if you couldn't tell :D R&R plz! NOW FINISHED!
1. Prologue

_Hi :) sorry this first chapter is rather uneventful and short, but I think if you get all the way to the bottom (and no cheating) you'll want to know what happens next ;) thanks, and don't forget to drop a review on your way out :D_

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Ivory Alchemist<em>**

_Prologue_

Skye had never liked the warmth. It reminded her too much of her childhood. And her childhood wasn't something she liked to linger on. She just stared out the window as the green landscapes rolled by. She'd already been on the same train for nearly four hours.

Skye hadn't ever wanted to come back East, not after the war had ended. She may have been young, but she still remembered the war like it was yesterday. She hadn't returned here since the day she'd left almost ten years ago. But now, being transferred to Eastern Command by her superior meant she had no choice in the matter.

She shivered, though it must have been at least in the mid 80's, and absently opened her watch. It was nearly noon—her ride would end soon. Then, she would get off and face her demons.

Or rather one demon. And said demon had a name.

Roy Mustang.

(\*FMA*/)

Ed had never really liked the eastern Command Centre. Every visit brought with it another barrage of anger and insults from his favorite Colonel.

Al was already in Mustangs office, trying to work things out in their favor. Ed sat outside the door on the ground, one leg tucked against his chest and the other stretched out. He went over the story of the latest adventure in his head, trying to remember how exactly everything had played out. Being bumped on the head didn't help his matter at all.

So hard was he concentrating, that he didn't even realize someone was standing over him. He looked up only at the sound of a timid voice.

"Is this spot taken?"

Ed was startled by the girl. She was probably only a few years older than him, and wore a military uniform. The glimmer of silver chain hanging from her pocket no doubt labeled her as a State Alchemist, but Ed had never seen her before. Black bangs hid her eyes from view, and more of the volumous locks spilled down her shoulders. The rest was held back by a ponytail.

"Uh, no," He stuttered as she sat only a few inches away.

"Nice day, isn't it?" She asked, not seeming bothered by how close they were. Ed tried his best not be rude and shrink away. He didn't get this close to this people very often.

"Yeah. Really warm."

"Yeah…."

"Do I know you?" Ed spurted out without thinking. As he looked at her, he felt like he'd seen her somewhere.

She smiled. "Doubtful. This is my first back here in years."

"Were you here to talk to the colonel?"

"Ah, yes. I've been transferred here, and he'll be my new commanding officer."

"Where are you from?" E asked casually. This girl seemed nice enough. She certainly wasn't uptight and snotty like most of the other women who were transferred here from the West or Central.

"Western Command." She answered easily, then asked out of the blue. "Are you the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

Ed glanced behind himself, half expecting to see Al—who else would she think was the Fullmetal Alchemist?

"Um, yeah. How'd you know?"

"I've heard plenty about you and your little brother. I'm Skye, by the way."

"Nice to meet you." He replied, taking her offered hand and shaking it twice. "So I'm guessing you're an Alchemist too?" Ed tried to ignore the yelling he could hear through the walls.

"Have been for nearly a year and a half. Got my certification when I was eighteen." Skye absently twirled hair in between two fingers.

Ed had to do a little mental math. She was still pretty young to be a State Alchemist. Even though he was the youngest ever. "You're only nineteen?"

"Yup."

The door to Mustangs office cracked open and Hawkeye whispered to Ed, "Mustang wants to talk to you now."

"Hello, Riza," The girl said to Hawkeye with a wave, beaming at the lieutenant.

Hawkeye's eyes glazed over and she frowned, as if trying to remember when she had met her. "Hello," She replied simply.

"Come on. I'm pretty sure the Colonel bastard won't kill me if a girl is in the room." Ed grumbles, taking her by the hand and pulling her in the office right along with him.

Mustang wasn't happy. That much was obvious. He stood towering over his desk, papers strung across the room—Ed wasn't so sure that having a girl in the room would help his chances of survival.

"Fullmetal! What is the meaning this? I send you out on a simple reconnaissance, and you come back with half a million cens in collateral damages? All I ask of you is not to get into trouble, and yet you-," The young female alchemist is snickering beside Ed, not at all seeming intimidated by the dark haired officer

Roy cut off mid-rant to stare at her. And she stares right back with a big smile.

"Did you miss me, Daddy?"

* * *

><p><em>So, anyone interested? If so, let me know and I'll make sure to update soon :) i give a cookie to anyone who reviews :D<em>

_love,_

_gilraenstar 3_


	2. Chapter 1

gah. uhhh. hi. bye. read, enjoy, please review.

DiSCLAIMER- don't even ask. if you don't own it, then i don't either.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Stranger<p>

"Skye…" Mustang whispers, eyes wide. He take two long strides forwards and pulls her into a fierce hug. "I thought I lost you…"

This sweet reunion left everyone else in the room completely baffled. Ed's jaw practically hit the floor and Al looked back and forth between the two like he couldn't believe they were related, much less that Mustang had a daughter.

But he could. Skye had that same air of royalty around her, that same dark hair hiding her eyes. Skye was no doubt Mustangs child.

"What happened? Where were you? Why didn't you find me sooner?" They were still in an embrace. Mustang's arms curled around her tightly, like he was afraid she'd disappear if he let go. "After they took you, I wasn't sure if you had… and they told me you'd probably been killed..."

She laughed tearfully. "I didn't die, dad. I'm fine."

"I know, and I'm glad." The two didn't let go of each other.

"As touching as this is," Ed states, "I'm really confused. Since when did you have a kid? Like, ever?"

"I've had a kid since the day she was born nineteen years ago." Mustang replies back smartly. "I just didn't know about her for a while."

"So who's the mother?" Hawkeye asks somewhat bitterly. She doubted he knew. He still hadn't figured it out through all the years he'd been searching. But she remembered Skye now. How could she forget the little girl that had depended on them keeping her safe in a warzone?

"Don't know. Haven't found her yet. I will though," He promises quickly.

Roy Mustang is an idiot.

Riza knows the chances of him finding the girl's mother were pretty low. How many women had he slept with over the years? Probably more than the amount of overdue paperwork sitting on his desk waiting to be signed. And that was a lot.

"Good luck with that sir. Good to know you're all right Skye," She said softly.

All intentions of yelling at Edward were forgotten. Ed still stared at Skye, mouth open like he was trying to catch flies. "Where did you go after they took you from me?"

"When the soldiers took me away, they sent me to a mining town. I was safe for a while, but the raids got bad fast. I barely got away"

"You were hurt?" Mustang sounded pissed again.

"Yes, but I got away. I ran into the desert I think, I know it was hot, and it felt like sand under me. Someone found me, and they brought me to Xing."

"No wonder I couldn't find you…" He sounded more than just pissed. He sounded like he was angry at himself more than anything. Skye picked up on this too.

"It's all right, daddy- they even taught me how to use alkahestry." She spoke fast, eager to reassure him.

"Alkahestry?"

She nodded.

"Skye, I know I've finally just found you, but I need to finish talking to Ed." Roy said quietly, finally pushing out of her embrace. Mustang was even more happy than probably showed, and good knows all he wanted to do was talk with his long lost daughter, but if he did that he wouldn't get any work today. As much as he hated waiting, he'd have to wait until after work to start discussing things with her.

She smiles brilliantly. "Okay, I'll be here." She walks around him easily, and then sits on the chair at his desk. "Don't yell at Edo."

"Edo?" Roy and Ed ask at the same time. Skye had already given Ed a pet name. Good grief… Ed forgot how difficult parenting was all those years she'd been lost, and even then he'd been a rather bad one.

Skye nods again, her smile very convincing.

Roy sighs and runs a hand through his hair and starts his rant tiredly. "You went off on a mission two days ago to scope out a town that was having leadership issues that endangered civilians. You come back today, with a grin on your face and Al hands me a report with a number on it I can't even say aloud because it's so huge, and apparently, I'm supposed to get the military to pay that much just in _collateral damage?_ What the _hell _did you do Edward?"  
>"Long story."<p>

"I've got time."

Ed sighs and starts the 'long' tale, which only ends up taking a maximum of ten minutes. By the end, Skye is giggling so hard, Ed swears Mustang is going to turn around and yell at her. Ed doesn't get away with even a snicker without getting insulted.

Mustang doesn't stop her—in fact, he sort of laughs with her for a second, a smile momentarily cracking his face. Then it's back to being serious.

"You managed to get a concussion...fighting a dog?"

"He bit me and I fell backwards! It's not my fault I hit my head!"

Now Skye was practically rolling on the floor, clutching her sides.

"Edward." Roy growls.

"What?" He asks, annoyed.

"You're an idiot."

(*FMA*)

"Wait, your telling me that Mustang has a daughter?"

"Seriously?"  
>"It's no wonder, have you <em>seen<em> how many women he dates. A new one every hour I bet!"

"I think it's great he has a daughter," Fuery says, stopping the other men short. "Maybe he'll finally settle down." The only time they have to gossip is during lunch in the mess hall. It was everyone favorite hour of the day, especially with such a juicy topic.

"The colonel?" Breda snorts. "Mustang, settle down? That's as likely as him getting married."

"Maybe I will get married someday Breda." A stone cold tone makes them all freeze.

"Oh, Colonel, great to see you!" Falman laughed nervously, scratching his head. "How's the kid?" They all glance back at the red faced colonel, who is followed by a girl and a short blonde.

Not the best thing to ask.

"_Skye_ is fine, thank you Falman. I suppose everyone all the way to Central knows by now."

The girl they presumed was Skye giggled and blushed. Edward stood with them as well, eyes down to the ground as he grumbled about his bad luck.

"Nice to meet you Falman, Breda, Fuery, and Havoc." She gives them a wonderful smile as she bows before them, a habit she probably picked up in Xing.

"Now you know her face, so don't go harassing her because she's pretty and you've never seen her before." Roy says gruffly, oddly protective of Skye though he knew her only as a five year old girl and not the nineteen year old woman she now was.

"Wouldn't dream of it boss. Even if we didn't know she was yours her looks would give her away. Looks just like you."

"Noted, Havoc. I have to return to my desk, for a moment. Have any of you seen Riza?"

They all shake their heads no.

Roy leaves, giving Skye a kiss on the cheek before weaving through the crowd of people in the mess.

"We should be going to," Fuery mutters, getting up to throw away his remaining food. The rest of the team follow suit, each saying goodbye to Skye and Edward.

"Do you want something to eat?" Ed asks after they sit.

She shakes her head. "No, I'm fine."

The silence that follows isn't awkward, but it's not comfortable either.

Edward just has to break it. "So, the colonel bastard is really your father, eh?"

"Edo," She says carefully, staring blankly at the tabletop. "Why do you hate my father so much?"

Okay, not what he was expecting her to say. "I don't hate him…not really, he just gets….a little overbearing. He's not exactly nice to me about my height."

"Really? You're taller than me, right?" She asks, sounding surprised.

Ed stops playing with his glove for a second to stare up at her. Skye looks up too, but now he notices something different about her eyes.

"You're at least five inches taller than me. How can you not tell?" He asks, though he's sure he's already figured out the answer.

Skye purses her lips. "Fine. Promise you won't tell my dad though, okay? I don't want him to worry."

Ed nods.

"I'm blind."

He knew it. She couldn't see at all. "He'll figure it out."

"I've been fooling everyone for a long time now. As much as I love him, he's as dense as that automail arm of yours. I'll be fine, as long as you don't say anything."

Ed gapes. "How did you…?"

She shrugs. "I lived in Xing for a long while. They taught me how to see using Alkahestry. Using the dragon's pulse, I can feel everything that chi flows through. Which includes you're arm, and I can tell its metal 'cause the flow feels different."  
>"..You're good…" Ed manages to say. It's no wonder she's fooled everyone now. With her ability to see—no, feel—through chi, she can accurately pretend she actually sees things.<p>

"My depth perception is terrible though, so I suck at things like height and such."

Ed can't help but chuckle. "I think you've got some explaining to do as for your past. What did Mustang mean when he said they took you away?"

Her smile fades, slowly replaced by a thoughtful frown. "I don't really like talking about it...it's very...complicated. I promise I'll tell you someday...all right? I'll just tell you now...I was right in the middle of the Ishvalan War."

Ed nodded, sympathetic toward the older girl. He knew what it felt like to have a hard childhood, but considering that single fact...she had it worse than him and Al. Maybe that was why she knew Riza, and why she was waving to someone across the room.

"IS THAT YOU, SKYE?"

Maes Hughes was running right toward them, his attention caught by the gwaving girl who could've sensed the chi of Hughes from miles away.

Edward flinched and spun around, looking desperately for a place to hide. He already had a concussion- he didn't feel like adding to his headache with Maes' loud talking and a new string of pictures being flung in his face.

He didn't get away fast enough.

* * *

><p><em>hehehehe...we'll i hope this lived up to everyones expectations. the next chapter will defianitly explain way more, because at this point only two people in the the world reallly now whats going on XD and one doesn't even have half the story. just an outline XD XD XD anywhoooooo...<em>

shoot. just went blank.

_ummm, anyways, obviously the little mining town she was sent too was Youswell, if you didn't figure that out, i didn't really say much. _

_i think this chapter fee;s a bit rushed, truthfully, but no matter how I wrote it ( I rewrote it when i got home from school thats why its soo late XD) it always ended up this way :P so, if you think its a little fast, say so, so i'm not just like, whistling dixy wondering how bad this is XD_

_If you reviewed on the first chapter, i would be eternally greatful if you did so review again on this cahpter :D i'll make you some cybercookies :D :D :D_

_oh, i remember now! the title is actually a song. If you watched Switched at Birth, you'll know it. Go liste to it cause it's like, the theme of this entire story! It's called Stanger by Katie Costello._

_thanks for reading, love,_

_gilraenstar :)_


	3. Chapter 2

DiSCLAIMER- *sniffle* I do not own FMA…but I do happen to know what I want for Christmas if you'd be so kind :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Rewrite<p>

"Oh, Skye, I am so glad you're okay!" Hughes squealed, picking the girl up and hugging her tightly like a giant teddy bear.

Skye gasped, saying, "Need…Air!"

Maes loosened his grip a little, but didn't let her go. "Uncle Maes, I missed you," She says brightly, hugging him back after getting some air.

"When you left, your father was a wreck! He'd have something terrible if Riza and I weren't there! He threatened to desert just to try and find you."

"I'm glad he didn't—he wouldn't have been able to get to me. I was in Xing for a while,"

"You just have to come over for dinner tonight with Roy and tell us all about it! You can meet my daughter too!" Pictures were instantly shoved in her face, and she gave a tiny grimace. "Isn't she adorable?" He coos.

Skye easily replies with, "She looks just like you!" and smiles, even though she has no idea what the girl looks like. Sensing Chi doesn't mean she can see what's on paper. All she can hear is rustling.

"I know! She got my wonderful looks and Gracia's great personality! She'll no doubt take over the world with her cuteness!" Maes recites happily, momentarily lost in his own world.

"I'm sure she will," Skye agrees with a laugh.

"Oh, you've just grown up so much since I last saw you!" Hughes says loudly, dishing out yet another smothering hug. "I can't believe how tall you are! You make Ed look even shorter!"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU WANNA FEED HIM TO YOUR PET FLEA?"

Skye laughed even harder as Edward chased Maes around the mess hall angrily, ranting on about how he wasn't short.

"Come on Uncle, he's not short!" Skye yells to get them to listen.

They both stop in their tracks to stare at her questioningly.

"He's uber cute and pocket-sized!"

Ed just puts his head down while everyone in the huge room laughs. When his voice can finally be heard over the roar of people making him look stupid, he mutters, "You're not my friend anymore."

"Aww…come on Ed… just playing." Skye says with a crooked grin. "You're at least big enough to keep your head above the water when you get thrown in a puddle."

"You are definitely Mustang's daughter."

(*FMA*)

"What're you going to do, sir?" Hawkeye asks when the Colonel returns to his desk.

"I don't know, Lieutenant. She's not the five year old girl I remember."

"She has grown. But not into an entirely different person. And you can certainly say the circumstances were not the best for a girl her age. She was forced to grow up quickly."

"Mmmph..." Mustang growls into his arm. He already has his head down, ready to take a nap and get away from the insanity for a while.

"A word of advice, sir?"

"Shoot." Mustang grumbles.

Hawkeye allows herself a tiny smile at his word choice then says, "Don't make yourself a stranger. Get to know her again. I'm sure you'll find she's still the same little girl she was before."

(*FMA*)

"Edddddooooooo!" Skye shouts across the hallway. Ed comes running as fast as he can, arms waving in the air as he tries to throw of the three soldiers running at his heels. Obviously he'd angered them.

"Did you get it?" She yells as she starts running next to him.

Ed grins an evil grin and pulls out the stolen object from his pocket. "Got it," The thin book proved to be difficult to grab, but it would be worth it.

Skye mirrors his expression and claps her hands together quickly, then dragged her hands across the walls were she had previously drawn matching circles, causing them to extend outward and block the path. Two more alkahestry circles were activated farther behind them, so the soldiers were boxed in and couldn't get away and come at them from a different angle.

The two rogue alchemists could hear them yelling for help however.

They were about a long stride away from a sharp turn in the corridor when Skye shot out to grab Ed and pull him back so fast he nearly fell. He let out an indignant squeak. "What are you-,"

"Shhh!" She hisses. Taking a piece of chalk from her pocket she scrawls a five pointed star in a circle on the floor then activates it. A wall appears right behind them, making it seem as if there was no hallway there to begin with, effectively concealing the chaos that followed them.

"Skye…and Fullmetal." Mustang had seemed to taken a disliking to Skye being around the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"You have to call me by my alchemist name, sir. We are at work after all." Skye teased, able to disguise the laughter in her voice well. Ed mentally reminded himself to thank her later. He wouldn't have been able to get away with the journal

"Of course, Ivory Alchemist." Mustang says with a twisted smile. "Dare I ask what you two were doing running around Eastern headquarters?"

"Edo was just showing me around? Right?"

"Ummm…yeah?"

"See, no harm done!" Skye says brightly, though it's quite the opposite. Mustang could've swore he heard someone shouting, but dismissed it.

The colonel knew better than to trust the word of Edward, but he did trust his daughter, so he didn't question them further.

"Mr. Hughes wants us to join him and his family for dinner, sir." Skye states, right back to business with her.

"I take it he already hugged you to death, then?"

"Yup."

Mustang sighed. "Well, my shift just ended a half hour ago. Do you have a place to stay?"

Skye shook her head. "Haven't had time to look."

"You can stay with me."

"All right! Are we going now? I'm supposed to be off by now too," Skye says, walking beside her father.

"It's already six o'clock. Hughes'll probably be showing up at any moment wondering where we-,"

"Hey, Roy! And Skye too! Are you coming over for dinner?"

"Yes, we'll come, Hughes. As long as you promise to keep all your photo albums safely on their shelf, we'll be there tonight."

"How about you and Al?" Maes directs toward Ed. "The more the merrier!"

"Uh… no thanks. Al and I have some papers to catch up on," Ed answered quickly. "I'm gonna go find, Al. Goodnight Skye."

Skye whirled around to envelope him in a tight hug. "Bye, Edo. I'll see you tomorrow!"

Both Edward and Roy stood frozen in place with shock as Skye skipped happily ahead, talking merrily with Hughes.

Ed was certain his face couldn't get any redder.

"If you even_ think_ about my daughter I'll-."

"It's not my fault she hugged me! I'm not getting married to her Mustang, Jeez!" Ed screeched at the very over protective Mustang.

"Whatever. Goodnight, Fullmetal. I trust you'll be thanking Alphonse when you get home tonight-seeing as how he did all of your work today while you flirted with my daughter."

"I was not flirting with her!"

"Good." Mustang says seriously, eyes narrowing. "Because if you were, I'd have to kill you."

(*FMA*)

"How was your day, Brother?" Al asks when Ed walks into their hotel room a little later that night.

"Umm…Fine. I guess." Ed mutters, collapsing face first on his bed without even bothering to change. His mind was blank. He had so many different things he needed to think over that he couldn't even comprehend any of them anymore.

"It was okay I guess. Showed Skye all around Eastern Headquarters. You'd like her Al. She's nice. Very much like us."

"Good to know," Al says thoughtfully.

"Thanks, by the way. The Colonel said you did all my work." Ed says in return, remembering what Roy had said earlier

"Only some of the papers you forgot. So, brother, should Winry be jealous?"

(*FMA*)

Dinner with the Hughes' went well, at least as far as Skye could tell. The food smelled and tasted wonderful, and she made sure to thank Gracia more than once.

The apple pie for desert was great too, and she was glad that Maes was making them take the rest of it home with them.

"So Skye, how'd you get the name?"

"My alchemist name?" She says, turning in the direction of the voice. She'd been silent most of the night, only speaking when spoken too.

"Yeah. The Ivory Alchemist…that's one I've never heard before. Must be an interesting story behind it."

"Well, I suppose it is." Skye answers thoughtfully. "In Xing, I played a lot of the different instruments. And when I came back here, the only one I was really fascinated with was the piano. I picked it up fast. The person who taught me was an alchemist, and what we would do is create an entire piano together using our alchemy. We worked together to create one for our state alchemy exam, and played a duet with it, to show it worked"

"Oh, so they called you the Ivory Alchemist because the keys in the old were originally made of ivory. Very cool."

"Yes, and my friend was also accepted. They named him the Ebony Alchemist." Skye hadn't meant or her voice to quiver at the end of the sentence.

"Really, where is he? Seems you two made quite the team,"

"Not here. We got split up for a while. He's in Central," She tries to sound unconcerned, and manages to fool everyone but her father. He says nothing though, and let's her continue.

"You should play for us sometime!" Gracia suggests.

"Yeah Mommy wuvs music!" Elecia giggles happily, waving her arms up her mother until Gracia picks her up and sets her on her lap.

Skye can't help but be cheered up by the girl. "What about you Elecia? Do like music?"

"Oh, yes! I love it when daddy sings to me before bed! It's scawrs away alls the monsters!"

Mustang snickers at Maes, unable to contain it. "He really that bad, Gracia?"

"Without a doubt," She answers without hesitation.

The laughter becomes louder, and Skye notices herself giggling too, feeling like she was finally part of a family again.

How she missed that feeling.

At about eight thirty by the time the group finally wrapped up the dinner. Half an apple pie in hand, Skye and Roy drove back to his apartment complex, the entire ride silent.

"So why did you get transferred?" Mustang finally asks to break the uneasy quiet.

"Rough operation back west. Lost entire squad of MP's. The higher ups thought it might be better to send such a 'talented'" She raises her hands to make air quotations, "young girl to Eastern command where she may be better controlled," Skye couldn't help but sound slightly bitter.

"They blame you for what happened?"

"Not necessarily. I defied direct orders in order to save civilians. My CO didn't like that."

"Our military can be very blind," Roy mutters, not even realizing the irony of what he said.

Skye smothered a half hearted chuckle. "You don't know the half of it."

The sit in silence again until they reach the apartment, and Skye happily claims the couch, though her father suggests she take the bed.

She steadily refuses. "It's your place," She stated as she releases her hair from its ponytail. "I'm not taking it over."

"Fine, if you insist on being difficult." He mumbles with a yawn, too tired to fight with her. "What's his name?"

"Who, my friend?"

"Yeah, the Ebony Alchemist."

She gives him a sad smile. "Leo. Everyone calls him Leo but me."

Roy is a bit puzzled. "What do you call him?"

"_Hikari_. Because he's my sunshine."

"I see…" Mustang says, though he doesn't really. He'd question her about this Leo person tomorrow. Actually, he had a lot of questions for her. But they could wait.

"Shout if you need me. I'll be just down the hallway."

"Okay," She whispers into the darkness as he turns out the light. "Daddy?" She says again before he has a chance to walk away.

"Yes, Skye?"

"…Will you give me a goodnight kiss, just like when I was a kid?"

Roy can't help but smile at her request. All these years she had been lost to him..and yet…Hawkeye was right. This was still his daughter. "Of course, sweety." He walks quietly to her side and leans down, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, _Miku._"

It was too dark for Mustang to see the smile on his daughters face—but it was also to dark for him to see the tear that trailed down her porcelain cheeks as well.

(*FMA*)

"What? Al, why would Winry be jealous? We're just friends! I mean Skye is nice and all, but I hardly know her! And I've known Winry foryears_!_ We're not like…_dating! _Skye is just a friend too! I am not, nor will I ever date either of them or-"

"Stop while you're behind brother. You're just making it worse."

(*FMA*)

A tiny scared voice was what brought Roy out of his sleepy stupor in the middle of the night.

"Dad…"

"Skye..what's wrong?" Mustang sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes as he tried to become coherent.

"Bad dream…" She whispered softly. "Can sleep in here? I feel like…you're going to be gone when I wake up."

"Yeah. Don't worry," He assured her as she climbed up on the bed to snuggle with her father, "I won't leave you again. I'll be here when you wake up."

She nods sleepily into his shoulder. It's like their back in Ishval again, sleeping in the cold trenches, trying to stay safe and warm. It's like Skye is still only five years old.

Mustang stays awake for a little while after her breathing slows, just happy that she is alive. He gets the feeling that the initial shock of her being alive will never really wear off. As she was his only child, thinking he had lost her nearly drove him to suicide. Finding her again was like…well, like someone had taken away all they grey from life and replaced it with bright colors again.

Skye mumbles something her sleep, and her father freezes, eyes wide in the night.

_Was she dreaming about Edward? _

(*FMA*)

* * *

><p><em>Muahahahahahahah! I am sooooo evil! :3<em>

I certainly hope you all like this. It was tough yet fun to write that last scene. And I guess you know why :D hahahaha I dunno about you guys, but the last line is giving me a giggle fit XD

Okay, onto somewhat important matters….

#1 I am really starting to like how Skye's character is turning out. She has a lot of strange little quirks and had a really messed up childhood. We'll get more into that later…

#2 ummm, pacing…how am I doing? Too fast, too slow? Any ideas? Well, I wanted this to be sort of long. whenI write fanfics I have a tendency to make them quick and short and rather hard to follow cause they go too fast. So,this was going to be like, long. Like, ten or fifteen chapters long, maybe a sequel long. Tell me your thoughts on that. Much obliged.

#3 _Miku_ means beautiful sky in Japanese, _Hikari _means radiance, or light. Japaneese stuff will probably end up being italics, and I'll give you translations if I use them

#4 Why yes, Skye is dreaming about Edward. Do you want to know what she was dreaming about that Ed happened to be there? Review and I'm sure you'll find out! ^u^ oh and that book they stole lets just say it was someone diary : J

#5 sorry if this turns out to be EdxOC. I didn't mean it to be that way…but….you know how it is with us rabid Edward Elric fangirls…he's just so adorable and huggable! (uber cute and pocket sized as well :D)

Aghhh, long note tonite :P sorry. Reviews are loooooove!

Sincerely,

gilraenstar


	4. Chapter 3

_yay...next chapter :) this one is supposed to be fun :) R&R so I update faster! :D :D :D_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Child of Troubles<p>

"Skye…"

The girl moaned and flipped over on the bed, unwilling to get up.

"Skye, it's nearly seven. You have to get up."

She moans and lifts her head up, blinking blearily. "Wha?"

Mustang smiles. "We have to go soon, kid. Get ready for work." Skye sighs and sits up, stretching slowly.

She sniffs the air delicately. "Food?" She questions, seeming to have trouble saying more than one word in the early morning.

"Yeah, I made breakfast." Mustang had been awake since six, letting his daughter sleep in, knowing that if she were anything like her old man, she would be dead tired from the events of yesterday. And he surprised himself. He still knew a little about how to cook, even after all the years of skipping breakfast, having lunch at the mess hall at work, and going out to dinner every night, usually with a different girl (or girls) at his side each time.

She stands up and yawns, walking blearily toward the kitchen with her head down. She mumbled something to herself as she walked—missing the door and running into the wall beside the opening.

"Ouch, damnit," She growls, resisting the urge to hit the wall in return." She rubbed her now aching head. Skye always managed to run into to something every morning it seemed, and it would be no different here.

"You okay?" Roy asks his daughter with a chuckle.

"Stupid wall," is all she says in return.

"Go get something to eat while I get dressed. Does it take you long to put on the uniform?"

"Nah, five minutes top," She says, raising her voice so he can hear her in the kitchen.

Mustang scoffed. It took him a half hour just to get ready. Then again, he was always getting distracted, and nodded off while standing once and a while. He wasn't a fan of mornings, a trait his daughter no doubt received from him as well as her looks.

"Where are the forks, dad?"

"Don't remember…" He calls out truthfully, a little embarrassed.

Skye sighs again and sticks her hand in another draw, yelping when she touched something pointy. She picked it up, and knew she had found what she was looking for. "Never mind, found them," She takes a seat after sliding across the floor in tiny steps, trying to make sure she didn't run into anything else today until she was clear of her father. Smelling carefully at each of the items on the table, and making sure she had a plate, she carefully dished out a small serving, and ate it ravenously.

"There's milk in the fridge if you want something to drink," Roy calls from his room, momentarily sticking his head out the doorway.

"Blehh…" Skye replies. "I hate milk."

Mustang froze. _I hope to god she hates Fullmetal as much as I do._

As if to read his mind, Skye pipes up, saying, "Dad, why do you hate Edo so much?"

"I don't hate him…he's just…" He answers as he shrugs on his jacket and walks into the kitchen to join her.

Skye motioned for him to continue a crooked grin taking over her expression.

He scowls, "He's independent and too immature. He never lets anyone help him."

"Really? I couldn't tell. From what I could he was the exact opposite. Wouldn't stop talking." She takes another bite of her biscuit, brushing her hands together to get rid of flour and crumbs.

"Which reminds me," He starts, thinking back to a conversation he had with Hawkeye before leaving yesterday. "I still have to give you the 'talk'." He raises his hands to make air quotes, which go unnoticed by his daughter.

"I'm nineteen, dad. Pretty sure I know all about that stuff by now," She chuckles, thoroughly surprised by how forward he was being. She wouldn't be surprised if he was turning red however.

And he was, though she couldn't tell. "Oh really, who was it then?"

"No one, dad. Still a virgin over here." She says nervously. Now she was blushing. She could feel the warmth rising up her cheeks slowly. This was not what she felt like talking about so early in the morning.

"Good," He says, somehow relieved. He stands up and gives her a kiss on the forehead. "Now get ready, and let's get going."

They arrived at Eastern Command at about eight o'clock, which is rather early, considering Mustang doesn't usually show up until nine. Hawkeye was already there though, filing reports as if she hadn't even left last night.

"I'll be walking around, so if you need me, send Uncle Maes to find me or something."

Mustang nods, "All right." He turns around in the doorway, and then swears, coming face to face with his lieutenant who stood no more than an inch away.

"Sorry, sir." She takes a step back, then holds out an important looking manila folder. "We received a mission file from Central today, and I have a feeling you're not going to like it."

Mustang grimaces. "Great," He says in a bored monotone. "Another stupid case involving something the Military Police can handle without us holding their hand?"

Hawkeye doesn't reply.

"Suspected of ten murders…may be associated with Scar…known to be dangerous…blahblahblaaaahhhh…" He keeps reading, his frown deepening as he does so.

Once he gets the end he throws down the papers and scowl, arms corssed as he leans back in his chair. "We're suposed to send two of our alchemists trailing a guy to Xing? A guy we don't even know for sure killed anyone? That's ridiculous."

"You didn't see who they wanted you to send." Hawkeye says coolly, pointing down toward the bottom of the page where a handwritten note was scrawled in.

_Colonel Mustang,_

_I'd ask you to send young Fullmetal and Ivory on this mission. Ivory is a very well known and renowned alchemist in Western command. I believe she and Mr. Elric might work well together. _

_Best Regards,_

_Führer Bradley_

"Damnit!" Mustang swears, now wanting to throw the papers across the room. His want to obtain a higher rank made him a notorious ass-kisser. That meant if he wanted to get anywhere above Colonel, he'd have to do as Bradley wanted to gain his favor. Even if that meant sending his daughter and Fullmetal to a foreign country together., trailing after a suspected murderer. Alone. With no adults to keep them in line. And he still was going to give her that talk, even though she was technically legal.

"Are you going to send them?" Hawkeye asks curiously. She wants to know how he'll handle a decision such as this.

"In reality, I don't really have any other choice."

"Edward can't cross the desert. Not with his automail. And if he was to go, no doubt he should have someone with him."

"I know," Roy makes a frustrated sound. "Call Ed, get him in here. We'll see what he thinks. If he's up for it, they can go."

Riza smiles. "Yes, sir."

(*FMA*)

"Brother…"

Ed moans and throws an arm over his eyes, trying to block out the insistent sunlight. "Sleeping Al…"

"You have to get up. The Colonel wants to see you today." Al said, shaking his brother gently to wake him.

"Ughh…not again. I was there all yesterday!" He complains, sitting up to rub his eyes.

"Mostly just causing trouble with Skye. I wonder if anyone told him about that yet," Al says.

"Oh, you heard about that…hehehe…"

"What were you doing anyways?"

Ed took the little moleskin notebook off his nightstand and held it up. "Stole Grumman's diary." He grins evilly.

"You're so immature brother. You could lose your qualifications doing stuff like that!" Al says, shaking his head with a embarrassed sigh.

Ed shrugs and stands up, running a hand through his messy hair. "Grumman's not an ass. You've mistaken him for the colonel bastard, who actually has a bastard."

"Don't be so mean. Skye really likes you."

"Everyone likes me." Ed says with a shit eating grin as he starts braiding his golden hair. "Because I am the king of awesome."

(*FMA*)

"WHAT? Are you crazy? I can't cross the desert!"

"I'm afraid we really don't have a choice, Edward."

"Yes, you do," Ed shrieks. "Send someone else. Aren't there like, fifty mllion other people you could send that don't have to worry about sinking in with every step?"

"Sure, Ed. But only one who's small enough to go undetected."

"Why, you LITTLE-!"

Someone coughs. "There is a lady in the room, Mr. Elric."

Ed turns slowly, expression that one of a horrified child.

Armstrong stands in the corner, Skye standing in front of him. She giggles and waves. "Hi, Edo."

"Oh, so you're in on this too?" He muses.

"Very much so. I'm going with you." She says happily.

Ed spins back and forth between Skye and her father. After a moment of complete silence—"No way."

Skye pouts. "Please Ed. I'm not useless."

"I know, but I'm not going, and neither are you. Crossing a desert isn't easy when you _don't_ have automail weighing you down. But I do, and I'm not about to drag anyone down with me if stuff goes wrong."

"Don't be silly Edo, I'll be fine. I'll even carry you if I have to."

He wasn't really feeling assured.

"You want us to go to Xing. Together." Ed stated, unsure if he had heard correctly. "Unsupervised?"

"As much as I want to say no to you as a father, I have to say yes as your commander."

"You ever walk across entire desert?"

"No, but I fought in the middle of one for a long damn time. I don't like it either Fullmetal, but I really don't have any other choice. If I did, I wouldn't hesitate to utilize it. You'll be heading to Resembool later this afternoon."

"Wait, Resembool? Why there?" Ed squeaked.

"I'm sure Winry will figure out some way to make your passage through the desert easier. You will need your automail adjusted so it's possible." Mustang held out two tickets with a wry smile. "I'm not so sure what Pinako will think when you come home with a woman in tote. Especially seeing as how she's taller than you."

"Who're you calling so small that you want to crush him but can't see him because of his puny size?"

Mustang blinked, but ignored the usual outburst.

"Do we really have to bother Winry? I mean, shes always so busy, and she doesn't wanna see me at all. And Alphonse hates that long train ride so-." Ed says rapidly

"Al is staying here, Edward," Mustang says firmly, standing to walk the space between him and Hawkeye to hand her two files. "As much as I know you hate being apart, it'll be easiest with as few people as possible."

"Al isn't going to like that at all." Ed growls. "We've been together every other mission you've ordered me on. What makes this one different?"

"You're following a suspected murderer to a foreign country, Edward. How many times do I have to tell you? Even with just you and Skye-,"

"Alchemist name, sir," Skye chirps.

"Even with just you and Ivory you'll be struggling to keep the right distance and not be seen. Adding a huge bulky suit of armor that can be seen from miles will make it all the worse."

"Fine Mustang. You've got no choice, so neither do I. "Fan-flippin'-tastic." Ed mutters, arms crossed angrily. "But why is _he _here?"

"I am escorting you and the dear Miss Mustang to the border, protecting you with all my might until we reach the barren wastelad you must traver—."

"Yeah, yeah, I get the idea," This day was starting out as a nightmare, and he had a feeling it wasn't going to get better.

(*FMA*)

"Just because you're leaving with us later does not mean you have to follow us until we leave," Ed spits out angrily at the buff alchemist. His sparkling only seems to grow stronger as he flexes. Thankfully, his shirt stayed intact.

"I may not have to, but I shall, Edward Elric! Two woeful children such as yourselves, both with a terrible past! I cannot help but await something to happen between you two to spark the love!"

Both Skye and Ed spit out a mouthful of water at each other, instantly soaked. "WHAT?" They both screamed, causing the mess hall to go silent for a second before the rest of the people continued doing whatever.

"So alike, yet so different! You would make the most wonderful couple! Oh it is so inspiring, just the thought! So romantic and…and…oh just thinking of it makes me tear up!"

If Armstrong had a death wish, it would be granted if he didn't stop talking.

As if to prove how moved he was by the thought of Skye and Edward in love, he actually started to cry.

"Armstrong, quit it!" Ed hissed. "Everyone is staring!"

Ed was right. Every single person in the large room was staring up at the Strong Arm Alchemist like he was some sort of alien lifeform.

Armstrong immediately stopped, and sat down, now shirtless, next to Edward. "Skye, I know this is much to ask of you…but would you regale us with the tale of your arrival in Xing for the first time?"

Skye stopped eating a frowned, her eyes dull. She thought about it for a long minute.

"You don't have to," Ed says, knowing how difficult it is to talk about such a hard childhood. She taps her fingers absently against the table top, considering it.

"All right, quick story!" Skye says, going off into a long and twisted tale. A dark, depressing and very much so twisted tale.

(*FMA*)

* * *

><p><em>hiya :) it's currently ten o'clock in my wonderful Pennsylvania home :) I didn't nap after school today, so i'm like, dead :P<em>

soooooo...how're yinz (yes i am from pittsburgh;D) likin this so far? i'd love to hear from you :) hell, i'll even take flames XD (i'd take flames from roy mustang any day, if ya know what i mean ;)

i'm probably forgetting something... i dunno. ummmmm...

damn.

sorry.

okay, i'll leave you to your wonderful lives now :) if i remember, i'll post it next chapter :)

love,

gilraenstar


	5. Chapter 4

_hi everyone! so ya'll know, anonymus people can review! so you don't have to have an account to tell me what you think :) just throwing that out there ;) this starts out from Skye's POV, as she tells the story of her arrival at Xing. She still can see at this point :)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Lullaby of Resembool<p>

'_It was dark here. But not because of the sun or rather, lack of it. It wasn't a dark that could be seen, more like one that you could feel, a bone deep darkness that encompassed everyone and everything._

_'I was already alone at this point. The military had received word that Ishvalans were taking refuge in this town, and they weren't to hesitate in exterminating all of the people there- not even the Amestrians who inhabited nearly every house._

_'I was one of those people they were told to kill, no matter who my father was._

_'One of them nearly got me—I don't remember anything other then something exploding, and the fire consuming everything as I ran and tried desperately to get away._

_'I did get away, though barely. I had stumbled into the desert and hell if I was going to return to that town…so I walked. And walked._

_'I don't know how long I lasted, practically dragging myself through that disgustingly hot, sandy, unbearable place before I collapsed._

_'And I got lucky._

_'So, incredibly lucky._

_'The Emperor and about ten of his sons were traveling west towards Xerxes in search of something…what it was though I'm not sure. I had been there all night, unable to move, and nearly buried in the sand by the constant wind blowing. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer, so when I saw them at first, I thought for certain I was hallucinating. But one of them came over and prodded at me._

_'I looked up at the boy—he was probably my age, maybe a year older. I could tell he was from Xing. Barely open eyes and black hair, tan skin marked him as being from that far off province, that I'd only heard stories about._

_'When he first spoke, he said something in another language. When I didn't respond, he took his canteen from his hip and let me take a few greedy sips then repeated his question. My confused look led him to the correct conclusion and he tried again._

_'Who are you, and what are you doing out here?"_

_'I whispered with a scratchy voice, "Amestris…"_

_"Hmmm, I know that is country, yes? You have no name?"_

_'Truthfully, I was so far gone, that I really couldn't remember how to say my own name, so he decided quickly to give me one._

_'"I shall call you Airashῑ, you like?" His interpretation of our language isn't the best, but it's far from terrible._

_'I don't have strength to nod yes or no, though I do like the sound of it._

_'At first, the Emperor refuses to take me back with them. I didn't understand the language at that point, but I could tell from his expression and how he talked that didn't want to hear anything of it. _

_'But my savior was stubborn. He wouldn't allow me to perish in the desert, so he carried me for a mile until his father allowed me to be carried by one of the mules that followed them._

_'For the rest of the ride, I spent in an feverish state, with his face above me as he yammered on about random things, mostly just to make sure I was still alive._

_And when I woke next, finally in my right mind, I was in Xing.'_

(*FMA*)

"Oh, so beautiful, so filled with peril! Oh, my dear child of troubles! No wonder you have been returned to us! You truly are perfect for our Edward Elric!"

Now that Skye had finished with her story, the ever present, and always shirtless Armstrong was in tears. The rest of the crowd that had gathered around Skye, Ed, and the general now dissipated slowly, satisfied (and a more than little saddened) by the girls past experiences.

"Armstrong, I'm beginning to question your sanity," Ed growls.

"How so, Edward?"

"Because the way you're talking," Ed rolls up his sleeves, "suggests that YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU!"

"Sit down, Edo." Skye says calmly. "Finish your food, then we should probably start heading toward the train station."

Ed sits down with a huff. "I did finish my food." He grumbles, turning his nose up at the still full glass of milk on his tray.

"Drink it." She says in a no nonsense tone.

"Never will I drink that glorified cow piss. I hate milk." He responds heatedly, pushing the glass as far away as he can.

Skye grins. "I told my father the same thing. Fine. Let's get going."

Ed stares after her as she walks away, not even realizing that his eyes traveled down the length of her slim form as she left him in the dust, mouth wide open.

"Next time you give my daughter elevator eyes, Fullmetal, you might want to be more discrete about it." A dark voice behind says, nearly making him jump out of his skin.

"Oh! Hi Mustang, I wasn't looking at your daughter at all, no, she just, uh…uhhh." The look Mustang gives him is enough to make him shrink away. Roy may be scary as a soldier and commander, but he's even more terrifying as a father figure protecting his only child. Ed glances around nervously and realizes that Armstrong is gone too now, obviously avoiding the wrath of the angry father.

"I just told Al what was happening. He sends his best regards and asks that you say hello to Winry for him," Mustang says stiffly.

"Uhh…Right…I'll…just be going…now." Ed turns on his heel and starts speed walking the opposite direction, but the colonel grabs him by the hood, and whips him back around.

The normally fearless Edward Elric is now officially scared shitless.

"I have one thing to ask of you, Elric." Mustang says lowly.

Ed nods slowly.

"Keep her safe. Don't let her get hurt, and more importantly, remember that I will kill you if she has a scratch on her or she breaks a nail."

Ed let out a sigh of relief. He felt for sure he was going to be torn in two.

"But-."

Ed froze.

"If you even _think _about her in any other way than that of a comrade in arms, I will personally rid you of the ability to have children."

Edward gulps and nods furiously, now beyond just being scared shitless.

(*FMA*)

"How is he _sleeping_?" Skye says incredulously, motioning toward the snoring boy beside her. "It's so uncomfortable." She spoke from experience. She never really had been a big fan of trains. She preferred cars, or better yet, _walking_. They weren't even ten minutes into the three hour-long ride.

"He and his brother are constantly traveling." Armstrong answers, "They have grown used to it by now. From some of what Alphonse tells me, Edward sleeps whenever he gets the chance."

"Huh…whatever," Skye yawns, and swings her feet up on the padded seat, resting her head on Ed's shoulder. "I'm taking a nap too then." She opens her eyes for a second to ask, "Think Ed will mind if I use him as a pillow?"

"No, but you're father probably will," Armstrong says truthfully.

"Meh, don't tell him then."

Soon both Ed and Skye were sleeping.

Armstrong smiles, wiping a single tear from his eye with his white handkerchief. "Oh, young love."

When Ed woke up sometime later, he opens his eyes blearily, feeling a weight on his left shoulder. He turns his head to look, nearly screaming when he saw who it was.

Skye had nestled into the red fabric of his jacket, her entire upper body on top of him as she slept, completely unaware that this may cause her pillows demise.

If there was a god, Ed was certain he was being smitted, and that Mustang was the form god was controlling to do said smiting.

Ed stared at Armstrong and whispered almost angrily, "What kind of adult are you? She's nineteen and I'm sixteen! Isn't this like, me being molested over here? What the hell, general?"

"It was so sweet, I hadn't the heart to move her. You are destined to be together, I—."

"I don't wanna hear it!" Ed glanced back down at the still sleeping woman, and shuddered at the thought of what Mustang would do if he saw this. "I'm sooooo dead…." He moans, letting his head fall against the window with a loud thud.

"Do not fret, Edward. I will not tell the Colonel."

"Thanks for that much at least."

What Armstrong didn't tell Edward was that he had taken a picture of the two sleeping. The still devolping photo was in his pocket, hidden.

"We're here!" Armstrong burst out happily. Skye jumps at the loud bellow, thankfully off of Ed's shoulder, so he can now sit up and stretch. "It will be delightful to see Winry and Miss Pinako once again!"

"Yeeeeeah…" Ed drawls as they step off the train and out into the clean Resembool air. "Just _wonderful_." They start walking down the path that would direct them to the Rockbell home, and Skye comments on how little is there.

"There really aren't very many buildings around here. It's all hills and grass."

Ed is getting used to the idea that she uses chi to see and is far from blind as he might've once thought. "Uh yeah. Not many people, and we're all pretty spread out. Once you get into town though, it's not that different from the city."

"I kind of like how secluded it is here." She says thoughtfully.

Armstrong nods, walking behind them, carrying both of their suitcases. "A very homey place indeed."

The next ten minutes of walking is completely silent, but not uncomfortable as the Rockbell's house slowly comes into view. And with it, Ed's apprehension grows. He's been dreading seeing Winry again, especially considering Skye is with him.

"You two, continue without me! I have something to address in own, and then I shall rejoin you!" Armstrong says, handing them their things before running off before they can even ask what he's doing.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," Ed says sarcastically. Ed and Skye stand in front of the house. It looms over them, mockingly almost. Den is nowhere to be found, probably inside sleeping, unable to give her masters fair warning. "Just wait until the old hag sees you. She'll jump straight to conclusions and then I'll-."

"What the hell, Ed!"

A wrench flew through the air right on queue, hitting Edward squarely on the forehead, and sending him crashing to the ground.

Skye stares up uncomprehendingly, unsure where the attack came from, and why Ed was suddenly on the ground.

"All I ask of you is to make an appointment before you show up half dead at my doorstep!" Standing on the balcony is Winry, more tools ready for throwing.

"My arm is fine woman!" Ed shouts, waving the automail limb at her to show her he wasn't lying. "That is not why we're here!"

Winry just now notices Skye standing awkwardly beside the fallen Elric. "Grandma! You might wanna come outside! Ed is here!" She shouts, running back into her room and down the stairs.

"Oh ho… well look at this. Found yourself a girl Edward?" Pinako asks with a wry smile as she opens the front door with Winry at her heels.

"She is not 'my girl'." Ed yells, arms going like he was trying to fly. "Look at her uniform, clearly military!"

"You're right Ed," Winry snickers. "She's taller than you too, couldn't possibly be your girlfriend."

Pinako steps forward to inspect Skye, who gives a tiny bow. "Nice to meet you. I'm Skye, The Ivory Alchemist"

"A blind girl in the military, eh? That's a new one." Pinako says, though not n an unkind fashion.

Skye gapes. "How did you…?"

"I'm not exactly a doctor when it comes to certain things, but I can tell that much from your eyes. Come on inside. I'll make us some tea."

(*FMA*)

"You're going to Xing!" Winry shrieks. "Ed, you can't! You'll have to cross the desert to get there, and do you know what'll happen to my precious automail?"

"Uhh…no?" Ed says in a tiny voice.

"IT'LL BREAK, THAT'S WHAT!"

"Well, why do you think we came here first? You're smart, figure out some way to keep the sand and crap from making it break!"

"It's not that easy, Ed. It takes a lot of planning and experimenting to get that sort of thing right." Winry argues.

The two continue fighting, yelling back and forth relentlessly. Its all Skye can do not to laugh out loud.

"Fine!" Winry says abruptly. "I'll change things around for you, but I'm charging you extra."

"Thank you."

"Now take your friggen pants off."

Skye spit out a mouthful of tea. "_What?_"

(*FMA*)

* * *

><p><em>hahahahahah btw, the reason Winry wanted Ed to take off his pants was so she could fix his leg, so don't go jumping to conclusions. no lemons here...yet. XD<em>

hahahahahhahahahahahahah omg, that last line...god, i can't stop laughing XD

okay, sooooo, tell me what to think!

oh, the one line, maybe part way through where ed says, "_I will never drink that glorified cow piss"_ was actually something my friend wrote on one of our notes during english class, so give it up to cometdragon! YEAH!

woot, hope you all enjoyed it. next up, they'll start heading out toward Youswell, and then...the desert! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

love,

gilraenstar 3


	6. Chapter 5

_Gaaaaahhh, sorry. I told a few people this'd be out on thanksgiving, but I epicly failed at life XD sorry it's so late, mic! R &R plz!_

_Happy late thanksgiving to all who celebrate it!_

Chapter 5: Mad World

"May I ask what you're doing, sir?" Hawkeye says inquisitively.

The colonel is grumbling under his breath quietly as he skims through papers.

"Yeah, chief, you've been awful quiet since Skye left with Fullmetal."

The Colonel doesn't seem to notice his subordinates or acknowledge that they are talking to him. He swears again and the piece of paper he was just reading lost its life due to a tragic fire.

"Sir."

Mustang ignores them.

"Colonel, sir."

Again, no answer.

"All right, I know how to get his attention." Havoc says with a wry grin. "Skye's pregnant, chief."

Mustang snapped to attention, and if looks could kill, Havoc would be six feet under. _"What?"_

"It's Ed's, sir."

"Mustang was already standing and halfway out the door with his gloves on before Hawkeye grabbed his collar and stopped him.

"He was trying to get your attention sir. I'm sure Edward doesn't even know what sex is." Hawkeye says quickly before the colonel can destroy the entire city in his rampage.

Mustang glared at Havoc. "Don't joke about that, Havoc. I nearly ran out to gut him myself."

Havoc isn't phased, even though Fuery and Falman are both quaking in their boots. Breda just grins, and continues munching on his sandwich.

"What'dya want?" He asks, sitting back down with a sigh. He leaned back and crossed his arms, staring up at the ceiling as if it could provide him answers.

"We'd like to know what has you so buried in your thoughts, sir."

"Paperwork."

The office was silent for a brief moment, and then was overtaken just as quickly by the hooting and howling of his amused staff, as they held onto their chairs and tried not to fall due to their horrendous laughing.

Only Hawkeye stood seeming unaffected by this statement.

"What did I say that was so damn funny?" Mustang mutters, letting his head fall forward so he can more easily glare at his team. They all continue to laugh, even though he clearly is getting frustrated, and his gloves aren't too far away.

"Excuse them, sir. They aren't very accustomed to you…working." Hawkeye says carefully.

Mustang stands up and sets open palms on his desk, saying, "What d you mean, _working_, Hawkeye?"  
>"Let's face it, Colonel, you'd jump out a window if it meant getting out of your deskwork." Hawkeye sets her hands in a similar position, and now, they are only inches from each other.<p>

"So I like fieldwork better? Who doesn't? Don't hate me cause you ain't me, Hawkeye." Mustang smiles suggestively at his 1st Lt. She has her eyes for only her clipboard, and misses this very amusing expression.

"Oh, on the contrary, sir. I don't hate you."

The team all leans forward, expecting Hawkeye to say something so out of character they can almost hear her confessing her love for the colonel.

"Oh? What do you think of me then?" Mustang leans forward, whispering as he stares into her amber eyes.

She lets the question hang in the air for a moment before saying with a smile. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Awww, you can do better then that…"

"Fine." She says seductively. He unknowingly gets closer, and now their faces are almost touching. "I'll tell you what I really think." She closes her eyes as if to kiss him, and he closes his eyes as well, not even thinking about what he was doing.

She stops herself just short, opens her eyes wide, and blushes brightly.

Instead of being kissed, he's whacked over the head with the clipboard.

"GET BACK TO YOUR ACTUAL WORK AND STOP THINKING WITH YOUR THIRD LEG!"

Mustang just stare after his angry Lt. as she stomped out the door and slammed it shut behind her.

"Jeez, Chief," Havoc dares to speak after a moment of dead air. "What'd you do to light the fuse on her tampon?"

"I…have no idea…"

Mustang slowly realizes something.

I nearly just made out with my surbordinate...and now that I didn't…I feel…disappointed.

_I nearly just kissed Riza…and she nearly kissed me back._

(*FMA*)

"Are you done yet, Winry?" Ed whines, squirming against her iron grip as she messes with his shoulder. The only way she can get the right angle in order to reach a screw is by literally, sitting on top of Ed.

He's beet red and wriggling like a bug, obviously not liking it at all—he was beyond embarrassed.

"Youch, stop messing with the port!" He squeaks, noting with a twinge of pain that in her messing with a screw she blindly hit one of the nerve endings connected to the metal arm—and it hurt like hell.

She gives him a solid hit over the head with her current tool and says, "Don't be such a baby, Ed! You were totally fine when I was doing the same thing to your leg."

"Yeah, but at least then you weren't sitting on me! I'm getting crushed!"

"Edward Elric!" She screeched, "Did you just call me fat?"

"Well, maybe I did! Next time you go-." Ed stopped mid rant.

Winry sensed something was wrong immediately. "What?"

"Winry…What did you just do?"

"I didn't do anything, why?" They had finished the fight in a rather anticlimactic way, and now Winry feared she might have done something terribly wrong. "What's wrong?"

"I can't feel my arm. Like, at all."

"Ummm…you mean, it's like…numb?" She asks bleakly. If she accidentally poked a nerve a little too hard she could destroy the nerve ending and basically render him useless.

"No, more like, it hurts like hell, and I don't think I can move it so it won't hurt!" He says loudly, teeth clenched. "Owwwwwww…"

"Okay, okay, I might have disconnected a nerve by accident," She says quickly, very carefully, unscrewing plates and taking away springs so she can get at the nerves without actually taking off the entire arm just yet.

She peered in at the bundle of wires and bit her lip. "Everything looks intact. Are you sure…?"

"I'm as sure as I can be with you sitting on me!" He gasps out. She takes the hint and moves off him and starts to walk away, saying, "I'm gonna get Granny…don't move, Ed!"

""Hey, can I try something quick?" Skye asks before Winry is halfway down the stairs.

"Uhh…I guess…" Winry steps back up and stays in the doorway for a moment. "Do you need help?"

"Nah, I know a bit about automail." Skye says with a grin as she interlocks her fingers and cracks them slowly, as if she were torturing Ed instead of trying to help.

"I knew it," Ed says with a sniffle. "Everyone woman I know is intent on causing me pain…the 1st lt…. Winry…now you, Skye…"

"Come on Ed, this'll only take a second."

Skye very carefully drags her fingers over the spot where he says the pain emanates from and lets two fingers rest there. Ed tries to ignore how warm her touch is.

"Right here?" She says, pressing lightly at the base of his shoulder bone.

"Yeeeeaaaaahhh….owwww…" Ed winces. He shivers, though it's almost like fire whereever her fingers touch. It gives him goose bumps.

"Okay, one second…"

She sticks her fingers in the bottle of grease and then draws a tiny transmutation circle on his back, and after murmuring something under her breath, she activates it.

At first, it made the pain worse—it felt like someone was clawing at the muscle under his skin and ripping at it, all while pouring acid over the open wound. He scrunched up his face and swore loudly.

And then, sudden, it didn't hurt anymore. He sat up, twisting around to stare at the blind girl. "What'd you do?" He swung his automail arm in a wide circle. It felt great.

"Alkahestry. Hard to explain it exactly but…"

Winry walked back in with Pinako in tow. "—I was just trying to get to one of the screws and then-." Winry stopped talking when she noticed Ed was sitting up, and moving, clearly no longer hurting.

"I fixed it!" Skye says simply, not boasting. Simply stating the fact.

"What was wrong?" Pinako asks, stepping up to Ed. She took his automail arm and pulled on it, making Ed squeak as he pitched forward. The old lady took a good long look at his arm and shoulder, tapping the greasy transmutation with a star on his back. "Alkahestry, eh?"

"Yes, the nerve ending was staring to fray."

"Really? How can you tell?"

"See, from what Winry tells me, Edo has had to connect the nerves in his shoulder to automail a bunch of times, right? Well, when she accidentally poked at it a little to hard, he said it was numb, but it hurt."

"That's usually what someone says after they've had it connected for the first time."

"The nerve ending was starting to fray because of all the times it had been messed with. It's bound to happen." Skye finishes sincerely, not meaning to say that Winry was doing a bad job.

"Huh." Pinako says, taking in a deep breath through her pipe. She smiles. "We could use you around here, kid."

"Hey, what about me? I'm useful too…" Winry mutters. No one seems to hear.

"Thanks a lot Skye. Feels like brand new!" Ed grins and stands up.

""Your wecome, Ed. I Just try not to get all beat up. Next I might not be able to do such a quick fix." Skye says with a smile.

Winry gets up and walks away, unnoticed by the rest of the group as they chatter away.

"—but anyways, hey…"Skye glanced around, unseeing. She did the motion out of habit. "Where'd Winry go?"

A door upstairs slams.

(*FMA*)

_God, I always have had my emotions in check…why is this getting to me now?_ Riza kept walking, staring straight ahead as thoughts plagued her relentlessly. _I just lost it….oh thank goodness everyone is so scared of me…they won't be able to say anything without getting skinned…_

As she walked, she decided slowly what she had to do.

_I have to tell Roy… _

_I have to tell him the truth…all of it…_

(*FMA*)

"Winry…" Skye knocked lightly on the door. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" A muffled voice replied.

"Can I come in?"

There's no reply but Skye hears shuffling, and then air current changes.

Winry opens the door wide and scowls, knowing that Skye can't see the mean look.

"I'm sorry." Skye practically shouts.

Winry started. "For what?" Winry was mad, sure, but not necessarily at Skye.

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I just…I was sort of raised by wolves, okay?" She blurts out all in a rush.

Winry pauses thinking about her next move, and lets out a tiny sigh. "Come in, I guess."

Winry sits on her bed, and after a prompt, Skye sits next to her, playing with her hands in her lap, unsure how to continue.

"I know Edo is your friend…and I know you care about each other…" She starts carefully. "and well…I didn't mean to kind of…steal him from you."

Winry can't help it. She lets out an explosive laugh. Skye just jumps, her head snapping up, her expression that of a confused child.

"No one can steal Ed!" She says through her laughs. "He's just one of those people you either love or you hate!" Winry claps a hand over her mouth.

_Did she just say…love? As in, love Ed?_

"I didn't mean that," Winry says quickly.

Now it's her friends turn to laugh, "No, no, I get what you mean…He's weird like that…You can't say you hate him until you know him, but then when you do…it's just…"

"Impossible to hate him, even though he's a total idiot?" They both say at the same time.

They stare at each other for a long moment. Then they laugh uncontrollably.

"We should totally do this more often!"  
>After the laughter finally subsides, Skye returns to her serious mood. "I don't know what we should do though...you've known him for so long…I've only known him for two days…"<p>

"Well…I know for a fact that Ed would never date me."

"Are you kidding me?" Skye squeaks. "You're such a great person! Your nice, great with people, I can't tell if you're pretty, but blame the fact that I'm blind! You're everything I'm not."

"But you're so kind hearted, and simple, and beautiful, and…are we seriously fighting over Ed?"

Skye grimaces. "It seems to be that way."

"You're like my best friend already…I can't just…"

"Wait!" Skye says thoughtfully. "We'll settle this the good old fashioned way."

"_Rock, paper, scissor…_"

(*FMA*)

After the match is settled and the winner determined, the girls can't help but think about what just occurred.

_Wow…I just confessed my love to Ed for someone I hardly know._

(*FMA*)

_muahahahahahhahaha! I am SOOOOOO evil! Well, things are slowly picking up here, and I'm hoping yinz are gonna stay tuned!_

What does Riza have to confess to Roy?

When will we learn who Skye's mother is?

Who won the contest over Ed?  
>Where is Armstrong during this entire chapter?<p>

Why am I talking like this is some cheesy sixties TV show announcer?

STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!

Love,

gilraenstar


	7. Chapter 6

_Hi! Enjoy! :D_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: White Blank Page<p>

Skye rolled over on the couch with a moan. She hated nightmares. Hated them more than being blind. That she could live with.

But actually watching her friends die in front of her when she shouldn't have the ability to see them at all frustrated her.

She had never actually seen Ed, but she could imagine him perfectly despite her blindness using chi and touch.

Not that she had ever really _touched _him.

She blushes at the thought, and shoves the bad dreams back, standing up with a yawn, her back cracking.

Skye was so used to sleeping in weird places as a child that her back no longer bothered her after a night on a couch. She has no idea what time it is, but knows it must still be rather early. It's too quiet to be anything other than early morning. Probably sometime before sunrise, too.

"GOOD MORNING, SKYE!"

"Holy hell-!" Skye squeals, jumping out of her skin.

"We shall be leaving for the train station within an hour!"

"Do you have to wake up the entire house?" She asked in a fierce whisper, rubbing her ears. They're very sensitive in the mornings, and Armstrong's loud bellow had done nothing but aggravate them.

"Everyone is already quite awake, Miss Mustang! Winry is working on Edward's automail, Miss Pinako is reading. Only Edward still remains in bed."

"Armstrong, I'm trying to sleep!" Ed yells down the stairs tiredly.

"You must wake, Mr. Elric! Today we leave for Youswell!"

Ed grumbles something unintelligible as he plods down the stairs, obviously in a sour mood. "Where were you all yesterday?"

"I was in town, discussing things with the colonel."

""Oh, what did daddy say?" Skye says excitedly. As much as she had wanted to visit Xing again and see all of her friends there, she was having second thoughts. As much as she loved Xing, she loved her father more, and missed him dearly over the years. Now that she had gotten him back, she had to leave him again.

"He wanted me to remind you that he loves you and misses you." Armstrong clears his throat and says with a small humor filled smile, "And he wanted me to remind Edward to keeps his grimy metal paws off his little girl."

"Hey, that's cruel." Ed mutters. "It's a hand, not a paw, and I only have one. Imagine what Winry would say if she heard Mustang call her automail grimy."

"Who called my automail grimy?" A shout came from upstairs. Winry starts stomping down the steps, goggles still over her eyes, and both his finished limbs cradled in her arms like they were precious children to be pampered.

"No one, Winry." Ed replies, taking his time putting the kettle on the stove to heat up water. "Tea?" He asks Skye.

"Yes, please," She answers.

"We can reconnect your real automail after breakfast if you want, Ed."

"Sure." Ed says without enthusiasm, sitting at the dining room table and resting his head in one open palm and tapping the fingers against his temple. The old spares were comfortable, simple and light. He never looked forward to reconnecting the nerves, but the metal automail always came in handy, and was worth it in the end.

It was silent for a long moment. Ed looks up, feeling like everyone was staring. Only Skye had her eyes elsewhere as she fiddled with a book she couldn't read

"What?" He asks, annoyed.

"Are you okay?" Winry asks, worried. "You seem a little down in the dumps today."

Ed frowns. "I'm just tired. Don't worry about it."

Winry doesn't seem convinced, but doesn't try to pry. She just starts getting all her tools ready.

"Edward, why don't you just use alchemy to heat up the water?" Armstrong asks, trying to change the topic, or just ease the tension.

"One, don't feel like it, and two, my teacher taught me that I shouldn't use alchemy for everything."

"She sounds smart," Skye says simply.

Ed gives a smile, but it's nowhere near his usual shit-eating grin. "Yeah, she's great. You'd like her."

"That reminds me, Ed." Winry says slowly. "Are you going to visit your mom's grave since you're here?"

His smile disappears as quickly it came. "Not enough time." He answers. The kettle starts whistling half heartedly, and Ed stands to get it, along with a few mugs.

Winry frowns too now. "Well, get something to eat then we'll get you ready."

"I can do it now, if you want. Not really hungry, and we should be leaving soon." He says, dumping sugar into his tea then taking a sip of it.

Winry rests the back of her hand on his forehead and he jerks away. "What are you touching me for?" He says, adding in a colorful swear word.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asks seriously. "Next thing I know, you'll want to drink your milk."

He narrows his eyes at here. "Never will I _ever _do such a thing."

"Whatever," Winry says with a sigh. "Let's connect your arm. I changed the metals a little, to make it lighter, but it's still heat conductive. Not much I could with that. Sorry, Ed."

"Meh…"

(*FMA*)

"So it hurts?" Skye asks, honestly wanting to know.

Ed lies on the couch, one arm draped over his eyes. He almost always took up this position after the simple procedure. Just the reconnection alone hurt like hell, but that incessant ache followed for hours afterward, no matter how good the person was with automail.

She pokes at his exposed stomach when he doesn't reply, and he moans, pulling his shirt down so she'll stop. "Yes, it hurts. Why else would I be sitting here quietly?"

"Because you're depressed?" She suggests, not exactly joking. She didn't have to use her eyes to notice that he was rather unhappy today.

He moves his arm to stare at her with one golden eye. "What makes you say that?"

She shrugs. "I dunno. Just throwing out ideas. You asked why else you might be sitting there quietly. I was just answering your question."

Ed sighs. "I am not depressed. Just tired."

"Nightmares?" She asks, resting her elbows on her knees then her chin on her fists. She stares forward at him, and he fidgets under her gaze, though she can't even see him.

"Maybe," He answers slowly. "Nothing I haven't dealt with before. Why?"

"Nightmares aren't fun for me. It's the only time I have my sight—and most the time it's just to watch people die before me. I'm hoping they are never that bad for anyone."

Ed stared back at her, eyes wide. She sounded so sincere. Ed was really beginning to question if she was Mustang's or not. Sometimes she was just like him, and other times it was like she was a totally different person.

"Don't stare like that!" She says—now it was her turn to squirm.

Ed can't help but grin. "Just repaying the favor. You were staring at me."

Skye snorts. "I can't see you, therefore it's impossible for me to stare."

"How can you tell I'm staring then?" He questions, his mood gradually brightening.

"I just can. It's like when your out in the woods at night and it feels like your being watched or something."

Ed sits up, stretching his arms over his head. "Whatever. Armstrong'll probably want us to get going soon."

"YES, EDWARD ELRIC! We leave for the train right now! Armstrong grabs Ed by the wrist and starts to drag him away.

"GAAHHH! Wait, wait, wait! I haven't even said goodbye yet!"

"Bye, Edward!" Both Pinako shouted from opposite ends of the house.

Ed narrowed his eyes. "Eager to get rid of me already, eh?"

(*FMA*)

Havoc was ready to shoot someone.

Things were so tense in the office that he felt that a single misplaced word could end in a fiery explosion of death.

And Mustang wouldn't have batted an eye after he was finished burning things either.

Hawkeye had yet to arrive at work—she was already ten minutes late.

Truthfully he was surprised Mustang hadn't gotten up and-.

"I'm going to go find the Lieutenant."

"Uh, sir…" Fuery says in a teeny voice. "She's here, I saw her."

"Where is she then, Fuery?"

Kain shrinks away, hoping that he hadn't just sign his death sentence by withholding the information.

Hawkeye had told him to keep Mustang away for at least ten minutes, and he'd barely been able to do just that much.

"She's in investigations!" He adds quickly before Mustang can ask angrily, "I don't know why, I swear!"

(*FMA*)

"Maes, this can't be correct…how did she manage to get sent to him? I thought…"

"These records are correct, Riza. Skye ended up in the front lines after the woman taking care of her was killed by Amestrian soldiers during a riot. She's been through too much, passed through too many hands. She was only four or five, but the woman knew who her father was. So she had her sent to him...we just…happened to be in the middle of a war."

"Christina…they killed her?" Riza had to sit down. Everything had just gone wrong. She'd screwed up…so many times, and things kept getting worse.

Hughes raised an eyebrow. "Christina? How'd you know her name?"

"I grew up with her…her and Roy…we were friends...and they…" Hughes was startled by her tears.

"Riza…what are you trying to say?" Hughes sat next to her and took her hands in his. He didn't know how to comfort her—he never thought she would need it.

"There's no doubt," She says in a monotone. "It really is her… I was never sure…"

"What…?"

Riza looks up, her amber eyes unwavering. She doesn't notice Mustang hanging in the doorway.

"I gave up a child before joining the military. I gave her up, because I wanted her to be happy. I knew who the father was. I didn't think he would want her….The child I gave up all those years ago…"

Mustang steps forward. "Was my daughter. Skye."

(*FMA*)

* * *

><p><em>GASP! Cue the creepy sad piano song! :D<em>

_Sorry, it's so late (Mic you owe me a glomp!) but…now whatdya think?_

_I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU! See that button down there? It's life changing! Click it!_

Anywho, I'm not usually the one who likes to hold stories hostage, but…I'm trying out for the school musical this year, and it's gonna suck up all my time if I make it in. so, I don't normally do this, but I'd like at lest three or four reviews (MORE WOULD BE GREAT!) it'll keep me going if I know there are still readers who wanna know what next :D

Thanks, and review!

Love,

gilraenstar


	8. Chapter 7

_Allright. I'm writing my author's note b4 the chapter, because I don't want to ruin the ,moment at the end XD I don't this often XD anyways thanks for all the reviews and people adding to favorites and uch! This is officially my most popular story! YAH! :D :D :D anyways, enjoy the chapter. It's pretty intense :D well, not the first part, but you know what I mean._

_R&R and enjoy!\remember, at least three reviews for the next chapter!_

_And sorry it's so short! It seemed like a good place to leave off! Next one'll be longer :D byebye_

Chapter 7: Bloodlines

"Oh, Youswell!" Skye says brightly. "Exactly how I left you!" Then she thinks about it for a moment, and amends her statement. "Except…everything was more…on fire."

Ed stretches and yawns, rubbing his eyes. "You can start heading back now, Armstrong."

"I will, in due time, Edward Elric! But first, we must find your mode of transportation!"

Ed was already feeling the heat, and his mood steadily drooped. Armstrong either didn't notice or simply ignored it.

Ed wasn't expecting what Armstrong picked out.

"Camels? There so…" He moaned. One of the two spit at him as if sensing the insult was coming. "Gross." Ed finished blankly, wiping spit off his face. Taking the reins and tying them to the post next to the local Inn, the group walked in and rented a room for the day.

"You should leave at nightfall, and travel during the night. It'll be cooler that way. And also, that is when Mister Cade Townsend will be heading off." Armstrong says as Skye lets herself fall onto the lone bed with a sigh.

"Of course. All smart people leave at night when traversing the desert. Any pictures so we know what he looks like?"

Armstrong pulled out two pictures from his jacket, handing one to Edward.

Ed caught a glimpse of the other—he saw only a flash of red and blue. "What's the other one?"

Armstrong coughs and quickly lies. "A picture of Elecia that Mr. Hughes gave to me." In reality it was the photo of Ed and Skye, sleeping.

Ed's eyes narrowed. Clearly, he was not convinced. He'd figure it out later though. "Riiiight…well, you can go now. The train back home leaves in a few minutes."

"Certainly. Goodbye Edward." Armstrong turns to Skye and gives her a little bow, as if she were royalty. "And goodbye to you as well Miss Mustang."

"Bye, Alex! Tell daddy we'll be safe!"

"I shall!" And with that, the big muscled man was gone, leaving Skye and Edward alone.

Alone.

Together and _alone._

"I'm going to take a nap before we leave." Skye says with a yawn.

"Fine. I'll be here." Ed answers, taking out his notebook so he might doodle in it.

"You should sleep too. The desert will be hard on you." Skye reminds him, as she already is snuggled onto the dusty bed, a pillow becoming her teddy bear.

"Nowhere to sleep," Ed says nonchalantly, drawing a little transmutation circle next the Roy Mustang doodle. He added fire to it, and made it as if Mustang were snapping. Then he smiled, and made Roy on fire too.

"The bed, silly."

Ed glanced at her, embarrassed, "There's only one bed."

"Duh."

"You want me to sleep there. Right next to you."

"Yes. I don't see why not." Ed just stares, his jaw hitting the floor.

"…Do you want your father to kill me?"

(*FMA*)

You just…couldn't tell me…" Mustang whispers, sounding defeated. "No," His eyes hardened. "You _wouldn__'__t_tell me." Mustang grabs Hawkeye by the shoulders, forcing her to look into his onyx eyes, "Why?"

Riza didn't reply, trying to avoid his eyes, she hated to let him down—no doubt this was probably one of the worse things to date.

" I'm sorry.. I didn't think-."

"Didn't think what? Didn't think I was mature enough to be a father! Dammit Riza, what kind of person do you think I am?" He roared, his anger finally bursting forth without warning. He doesn't get this angry often. When he did, it was a scary sight.

"I'm sorry," Riza whispers tears falling from her eyes silently.

"You think I would just desert you if I knew you were with child? I loved you Riza, but you didn't act like you wanted me there any longer than I had to be! That's why I left for the military."

"Don't say that." She says. "I did love you… maybe I…"

"You came after me…why? Just to prolong the suffering? Saying you'd guard my back while at the same time ripping my heart to shreds? Yes, that's right everyone!" Mustang yells loudly, "Roy Mustang has a _heart!_"

Riza stands straight again and tears herself from his grip and shoves him, eyes burning with rage. "How can you say that? I love you. I followed you so I could protect you!"

"Roy…Riza…calm down." Maes says softly. Both stare at him—they had forgotten he was there.

But they refuse to calm down in the slightest.

"You let me leave… I would've stayed with you Riza, you're just to blind to see it!"

A sharp sound resounded through the room, and Riza let her hand fall as Mustang rubbed the spot where her hand had connected, leaving a violent red mark behind from her open palm. "How dare you call me blind!" She said furiously, seething. "Your daughter—our daughter," She corrected. "Actually is blind, and you didn't even notice. She even told Edward. Skye can't see anything at all, and you can, but you refuse to use that ability!" She screams at him, her voice finally starting to crack with emotion.

"Skye is..?" HE says sotly. At the mention of their daughters name, they both finally just let everything fall away. They were emotionally worn out after the short fight. Neither knew what to say. Hughes just stayed silent, his head down.

"You let my leave…knowing that you were pregnant with my child. You smiled and waved, kissed me goodbye. When I looked back you were crying… you should have told me… You knew she was blind…and yet…"

"I'm sorry," She repeats.

Mustang now seems drained. Dragging a hand through his black hair, he sighs and says quietly. "What's done is done, Lieutenant. Forget it." Riza notices the use of her rank instead of first names. He's not just angry with his friend and subordinate. He feels betrayed by her too.

Riza stands at attention, rubbing her eyes quickly to get rid of errant salt water that collected there. "What's my punishment , sir,"

"For what?" He asks tiredly.

"I hit you, sir. I should be fired for insubordination."

"I'm not firing you, Riza." He replies simply.

"Then I'm quitting."

(*FMA*)


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Task of Insubordination

"I'm not letting you quit."

"You don't want me here. I'll leave you in peace." Hawkeye says simply. She had returned to her stoic expression and mind frame—no emotion peeked through her rock hard disguise. She had closed the doors to his office, so they might speak in peace. Hughes had urged them to talk alone, telling them the needed to work this out by themselves.

But Mustang had known her long enough to see right through that, and could tell she was tearing herself apart over this.

And he had only made it worse-to a point where she wanted to leave the military.

"Please, Riza. I'm asking you…I don't want you to leave. I'm just...not sure what to do." He pleads, stepping in front of the door with his arms spread to prevent her from passing through. "Stay. We'll work this out."

She steps forward, her amber eyes almost glowing. "You want this to work? I'm your subordinate, according to the fraternization, we can never-."

"Get married. I'm not asking you marry me Riza…" He says, pushing her bangs back behind her ear. "But I'm asking you this…do you still love me?"

Riza found it rather funny her knees were shaking and she felt faint. Not even as a teenager did she ever feel this emotional out of control. "I could never stop…" She breathes.

Their lips touched and held they held each other close. It had been years since they had this kind of contact.

And Mustang couldn't have missed it more. He pulled her close as if trying to bring themselves together into one being, and become one person. The intense kiss lasted for over a minute, and they broke away after finding they needed air.

Roy leaned in to kiss her again, but she stopped him by putting a finger to his lips.

"They're probably listening," She whispered tilting her head toward the door, where Havoc was indeed listening in from the other side. He snickered, and continued to listen in on what clearly was a private conversation.

"Sorry," He grimaces. They drop the romance as quickly as it had been picked up.

She stares up him, eyes unreadable, even to him. "What do you want me to say?" She asks softly. That kiss was wonderful—no doubt about it, but it only seemed to make her more confused

He drops his arms and stares, unsure how to answer. "Skye should know…but she and Edward… Why did you let me send her! She's blind, in the desert with no one but Fullmetal for backup!" He slaps his hand against his forehead with a loud smack, and a red spot is left behind.

"I may have given birth to her, but she's all you, Roy. She's been fooling everyone about her vision but Edward and I for the past week or so. She practically fought along side us during the war, and she was only five. She'll be fine." Riza says confidently. "Besides, Edward will protect her. He cares about her."

Roy takes a seat at his desk, grumbling a few choice words about the short blonde alchemist. "He'd better. And I swear if they even get within a foot of touching he's dead."

Riza chuckled. "Let them be. I'm sure you already have him so scared he won't even get within ten feet of her."

Roy grumbled something under his breath. He reaches out to grab the manila folder containing files on the twos current mission, looking to learn more about the man Edward and Skye had been sent after. He starts reading over it with a yawn.

Hawkeye leans forward, palms on his desk as she stares into his eyes, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"So, what should we do?" She asks softly.

Mustang shakes his head and sighs, "Obviously we should keep the fact that your Skye's mother on the down low. One of would probably be fired for that."

"Yes, sir."

Mustang frowns. She was already back to formalities. Always business with Riza Hawkeye.

He goes back to his reading, trying to distract him from the wonderful view down Riza's shirt.

There was a surprisingly long list of victims as well as casualties of Amestrian Alchemists, but none seemed to pop out to him.

Until he reread it and finally noticed a familiar name written there.

"What is it, sir?" Hawkeye asks, looking down at the papers and trying to figure out what was so interesting.

Mustang just looks up her, and his expression is that of one who knows something bad is just around the corner. He stands up and makes to run for the door.

"We have to get them back!" Mustang yells over his shoulder.

Riza follows after him, confused and now worried.

"Why didn't you tell me…" Mustang whispers, as if his daughter could hear him all the way out in the desert.

(*FMA*)

_Just remember what he did…_ Skye kept thinking to herself.

Ed stares out over the wide horizon, seeing only sand colored orange and red by the fading sunlight. "Well Skye, you're not missing much. Talk about _sand_."

"Uh huh," She replies, not really paying attention. "You see him still?"

"Yeah, barely." The slowly receding form of Cade Townsend was almost invisible, now only a black silhouette was visible and even that was cut in half as he started going down a large sandy hill. Her eyes narrowed simply at the thought of that man. She couldn't wait to give him what he deserved. _Remember what he did…_

"I'd say we could start going now."

"Good. Sooner we get going, the sooner we can catch him."_ The sooner I can get my revenge…for what he did._

_For the light he took from me…the shining star he snuffed out._

_My love_…_my fiancé…my_ Hikari.

She was going to kill him. Just like he had killed the Ebony alchemist, unknowingly tearing out the heart of Skye Mustang.

As of now though, she wasn't the sweet, loving Skye Mustang.

She was a heartless, cold-blooded dog of the military.

The Ivory Alchemist.

(*FMA*)

Edward really wanted to complain. He honest to god (if there was one) wanted to just fall over and die, if that meant getting out of this terrible heat. But he was also thirsty. Maybe he would drown himself—yes, that'd work. It'd quench his thirst, and he would get out of the heat!

They'd only brought so much water though. And he wasn't about to let Skye drag his dead weight the rest of the way to Xing then back home.

Skye had surprisingly little to say. Edward swore she had changed over the eight hours they'd been at it so far. She barely talked, barely even glanced his way. Her hair hid her eyes, but Ed could tell she was deep in thought as they rode through the early morning sunset.

They were only about another half days journey to the ruins of Xerxes, where they'd take a long stop, probably look around a little.

But Ed was already so hot, and so dehydrated that he just wanted to fall sideways off his stupid camel (which held a grudge against him for no reason) and curl into a ball in the sand and die.

As if that would be allowed by Mustangs daughter.

(*FMA*)

"Sir, what's wrong?" Hawkeye called after her superior as he rushed away and out the door. "_Sir!_"

Mustang was practically running through the hallways.

He shouted over his shoulder, "Maes has some explaining to do!"

Riza could only run after him as he pushes the door to investigations open with a bang and yells angrily, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Hughes looks up from photographs with a confused look. "What? Are you still angry with Riza?"

For once that cutsie tone Maes was always using was gone—he was dead serious.

Mustang stomps up to his desk and slams his hands down, staring Hughes in the eye. He was barely controlling the urge to slap Maes upside the head.

"You knew." Mustang growls under his breath.

"I knew what?"

"You knew that my daughter was engaged." He snarls. "And you knew, as part of the investigation department, that her fiancé, the Ebony Alchemist, was killed."

Hughes' eyes softened. "She didn't want me to tell you."

"So she told you to lie to a commanding officer?" Mustang hisses.

"She didn't have to tell me. I didn't think she'd want you to know." Hughes stood up now too, and Riza was afraid Roy would lose it and end up hurting his best friend.

But then she replayed in her mind what Roy had just said.

_Skye was…engaged?_

"You should have said something!" Mustang roared, beyond furious. "The man that killed her husband-to-be? That's who their after right now!"

Maes eyes widened. "We have to stop them." He sat back down and grabbed at the phone, quickly dialing for Sheska. If anyone knew where they'd be at this point she would—she was born to read and calculate better than anyone other person in Amestris.

"Sheska, I need you to do something for me—if Ed and Skye arrived at Youswell yesterday, about how far would they have gone?"

Sheska was silent for a long time. "Well, if they left after sunset like they said they would…they'd be halfway to the ruins of Xerxes now, I suppose."

Hughes swore loudly, something he rarely does.

"Is something wrong, sir?" Sheska asks weakly, afraid she just had to be the bearer of bad news. She had always hated it when she had to play that role. It made her feel terrible.

"No, Sheska, thank you for your help." With that, Hughes hung up.

"What'd she say?" Mustang demanded.

Hughes shook his head in defeat. "Their almost to Xerxes already—we can't send any help or anything. We'll just have to hope Skye isn't as keen on the whole revenge thing as you are, Roy."

Mustang stared up at the ceiling, imagining he could see right through it and up to the stars.

_God, if you're actually there…let her be safe._

But alchemists don't believe in God. The prayers would be left hanging in the air.

There was no one to hear him.

(*FMA*)

_Hi. How are yoooooou? Sorry for the delay in posting this—it's longer than last chapter though, so it's all good….hopefully… cus no one really commented on the last chapter…ummm…are you all till there?_

_Well, blame the lateness of this chapter on two things—_

_The incredible adorableness of Tamaki, and the dark mysteriousness of Sebastian Michaelis._

Yes people, I have started t (and nearly finished) two new animes. Ouran Highschool Host Club (which I looooooooooooove so incredibly much) and Black Butler. KAWAIIIIIIII! *u*

I love them so much…. OuO

Anyways, tell me what you think okays?

I would love to hear from you—and anonymus reviews are allowed, so don't use the 'I don't have an account so I can't comment' excuse.

I use that excuse every once in a while.

There's a reason why no one loves me ;'(

Anywhoooooo…

Anyone here a fan of Ouran HSHC? If so tell me, and maybe I start a fanfic, just. For. YOU!

Love, (AND DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW, CUS I'M LONELY!)

gilraenstar


	10. Chapter 9

_Well, my dearies. I have an announcement._

_This is officially the _LAST_ chapter of Ivory Alchemist. I'm going to do some of the less important notes now, because, well, I've already finished this chapter as I type this up here, and well, it's sort of hard to type past tears XD so, you're all probably like Oh Mah Frackin God! She's finished? (goes to grow mushrooms in a corner like Tama-chan) _

_yes my peeps, I know, I know, I had planned to make this story quite a few more chapters long, but at the point I finished I was like- anything after this will be anticlimactic and 'll know what I mean when you get to the end (AND NO CHEATING!) this is the end to a fantastic journey my readers and quite possibly trolls who hate everything about this fanfic.._

_So I end it here, my dear readers but worry not._

**I have a sequel brewing**.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: The Shattering Point<p>

When they finally caught sight of Xerxes, it was nearly noon the next day, and Edward was ten seconds away from falling to the ground and kissing the sand in triumph and utter happiness.

Well, he would've done so if his mouth wasn't so dry and he wasn't so damn close to having a heat stroke.

"We should be able to get some more water here, if the old well isn't dried up," Skye says hoarsely, breaking through his thoughts. "So drink a little more than you have." She threw the canteen to him and it smacked him soundly on head; due to his tiredness and how dehydrated he wasn't processing things fast enough to catch the metal bottle.

"Oww…" He mutters crossly.

Skye giggles—the first sign of emotion the entire trip.

"Anyways," She says, her smile staying put for at least the moment, "No doubt that guy will be staying somewhere in he ruins too. We'll have to stay clear of that lace for the next day or two, so we might as well stop here."

"And if we run out of water before we can get to the ruins?" He asks, worried about the tiny amount of water sloshing around in the canteen. They'd finished of the other fours bottles throughout the past two days. There was no way they'd survive another two on such a meager amount.

She waves him away with a scoffing sound as she slides down from her mount.

"Use alchemy to bring up water from under ground. It'll be easy enough."

Ed claps a hand to his forehead, "Why didn't I think of that?" He mutters.

She shrugs, and draws a huge transmutation circle in the dirt, surrounding them and the camels, which snort nervously.

Blue sparks fly as she activates the circles. The sand shoots up and creates a small dome shape that from afar would look like nothing more than a small sand dune.

Its hollow in the middle, with about five feet of clearance, allowing them to take refuge under it comfortably. She draws another circle and creates an opening.

Ed moans and just falls to the ground as promised, just happy not to be on a camel, or in the hot-as-hell sunlight.

Skye slumps down next to him, and for the longest time, they just stare up at the sandy ceiling above them and breathe.

"I wonder what my dad's doing." She mumbles.

Ed snorts, and can't help but say: "Not his paperwork, that's for sure."

Skye chuckles. "Riza is probably forcing him into it, I bet."

Another stretch of silence… Ed squirms, unable to keep away that uncomfortable feeling blooming in his stomach.

Here he is… alone with Roy Mustang's incredibly funny and good looking daughter with a great personality.

_Alone_.

He makes a small squeaky sound and continue to wriggle, to the point where even the blind girl has noticed.

He blurts out the first thing he thinks of before she can ask what's wrong.

"Don't you wish you could see again? I mean, being blind can't be fun!" He claps a hand over his mouth. _Smooth Ed,_ he thinks to himself, _real smooth_. She considers his question while he frets, _Shit, what if I just hurt her feelings/ Or offended her? Oh, shit, I'll have to live in fear for the rest of my life if I hurt her feelings…Mustang will kill me… and what would she do to me? I don't even want to know!_

Edward cringes and practically curls into a ball at the sound of her voice.

"That's a good question." She says thoughtfully.

He uncurls at her almost indifferent tone, his eyes wide in the semi darkness. "You mean… you're not offended by my asking?" He squeaks.

"No," She replies, surprised. "Why would I be?"

"Uhhh…"

"Actually," She says, "That's something I never really asked myself. I never saw regaining my sight as a possibility, so I never gave it any thought. But…"

"But?" He asks.

"But if I could do so, I don't think I would." She answers simply.

Ed tilted his head to the right so he could look at her.

She remained stoic as ever, eyes closed, hands folded delicately over her stomach, and completely still.

The only thing that gave her away as still being alive was the slow rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

"Why not?" He had to ask.

"I don't deserve to see anything more than the darkness." She says softly, lifting one hand up as if to reach up and grab the heavens. Skye let her hand drop, as if recognizing defeat when she met nothing but air.

"Why?"

"You're young, Ed. And you've seen almost as many bad things as I have, whether it is through our eyes or our hearts. I've met my shattering point. I can only hope you'll never get close to yours."

Ed sat up and stared right at her, golden eyes unable to see what she was getting at. "Skye…you can't say you deserve to be blind…no one deserves that."

"I do." She replies, glad it was too dark for him to see her tears. She whispers again, "I do…"

(*FMA*)

"Riza…" Roy says quietly, trying to get the blonde to look him in the eye.

She glanced up from her papers, but didn't return his gaze. "Yes, sir?"

They were still at work, and she always seemed to feel the need to address him formally, even when no one was around.

"Can you go ask Hughes for the files on the Ebony Alchemist?"

"Of course…why, though, if I might ask?"

He rests his head in the crook of his elbows before answering evenly, "I want to see what kind of man our daughter was going to marry."

Riza smiles, understanding. "Yes, Roy." Before walking away to get the requested files, she stepped slowly toward his desk, and leans against. He lifts his head but doesn't look at her.

The look of pain and loss…grief that no one person or thing could cure… it was the same look their daughter wore hundreds of miles away.

She reached forward and touched his cheek, tilting his head toward her so he was forced to look her in the eye.

"There was nothing you could do." She says.

Roy can only stare back, and Riza feels that this isn't the Roy Mustang she fell for. The real Roy would be smirking and grinning, cracking jokes and ignoring paperwork.

No.

Learning of his daughter's strife had changed something in him.

But she still loves this man, and she would makes sure he returned from this foul place he was currently in.

"I could've searched harder, Riza."

"It would not have helped, even if you did find her. You wouldn't have been able to protect him too. Don't blame yourself for the past, Roy." She kisses him softly on the lips marveling if only for a second how wonderful he tasted. "Leave the past be…Remember…you have a responsibility to the future." They share another long kiss, exploring each others mouth for what seemed like an hour.

When they break away, the fire has returned.

Roy Mustang returned.

(*FMA*)

Ed wasn't sure when he drifted off to sleep.

Skye's answer was plaguing him to no end, and he couldn't stand the thought of her wanting to stay blind.

As her friend, he wanted her to be completely even with the rest of the world. Even though she still had the ability to sense things through chi, he felt as if her being blind tipped the scales in a negative way. As her friend, he wanted her to see the world.

…Or as more then a friend?

_No….she's nineteen for alchemy's sake! I'm only sixteen. Not to mention fact she's the colonel bastards _bastard_. No. She was so wonderful though…so much fun to be around…cheerful almost every waking moment. She's seen tragedy…she seems to know me better then I know myself…She's beautiful…but…_

_I can't afford to fall in love with her._

But Ed had a sneaking suspicion he was already too late.

(*)

It was the crash that woke him some time later.

He opened his eyes and sat up, blinking blearily, realizing slowly that Skye was no longer beside him.

It was the scream that accompanied the realization that made him jump up and race outside.

"Skye!" He shouted, after the two receding forms.

Skye was locked in a chokehold, her eyes wild as she recognized the man that held her. Blood had slicked her fingers as she struggled to get away from Cade Townsend holding her painfully tight.

Ed recognized the man too, from the picture.

"Cade," He mutters furiously, he kept his gaze on Skye, trying to figure out if she was hurt.

"Oh, you know my name bean sprout? I was just telling Skye hear about how her lovely fiancé died!"

Ed bristled at the insult but doesn't act on it. Not yet. And he can't help but notice the choice of words. _How her _fiancé _died? Skye knows more than she's telling…but...she has to have a grudge… if he really did murder him… _

"We're here to bring you in. You've been accused of some pretty heavy crimes. Drop her now and we might not add assault to that already long list." Ed says caustically. He was mad, but he needed to at least try and get things to go peacefully.

Townsend snarls with an ugly smile and jerks Skye back farther making her gasp as she continues to try and breath past the pressure on her throat.

He knew it wouldn't work.

And that was all he needed as confirmation that he should fight back. Because there was no way in _hell_ he was going to let her die, whether Mustang had threatened him or not.

(*)

When Ed advanced quickly on her captor, she knew that he had made a big mistake. The blonde alchemist was playing right into the killer's hand, and things were about go seriously wrong. Two accomplices jump up, hidden in the sand, and slow his progress. Ed fights them rashly, his only objective to get to Skye.

"Ed, no!" She gasps out desperately.

"Shut up, kid!" Cade hisses, cracking her harshly on the head with the butt of his previously concealed weapon.

Skye drops do the ground in a daze, her head spinning as she tried to regain her idea of up and down. She can hear Ed and Cade exchange a few words, heard them clash, and knew they were both receiving injuries.

She freezes when she hears the gunshot.

And one of the five human forms she had sensed was snuffed out.

She knew exactly whose it was too, just by the absence of the feeling his presence had radiated unintentionally.

Tears run down her cheeks before she can even think about why she was crying.

_Ed…no…_

"No!" She screams to the world, hands clamped over her eyes while she sobs. "Not again…no…please…"

(*)

Ed had seen Skye get hit, watched her fall, and that had enraged him more than anything else.

He kicked the one man harshly between the legs and left him to fall in pain before punching the other in the face so hard with his right arm that he fell to the ground unconscious without so much as a whimper.

Edward raced toward the bastard that dare harm his friend (_or was she something more..?_) his arm quickly converted into that of a blade.

He wanted nothing more than to impale the man and cause him pain.

"Why!" He yelled as the man engaged him, barely managed to black the blows with a long knife he had concealed in his jacket.

Edward was still moving slower than he had wanted. The automail was getting jammed because of the sand, no matter the changes Winry had made.

"Why what, kid? You know as well as I do what alchemy does to this world!" Cade gritted out with a laugh and a crazy smile.

"That doesn't mean you should kill people!" He had replied.

"Oh, but it does! You see," He dodged another angry attack and remains on the defense. "Her fiancé, the Ebony Alchemist, the very man who took from me my own wife and child!"

Ed couldn't afford to be distracted.

"Just because of the color of her skin, the color of her eyes!" He roared, and offered an offensive attack with the knife, giving Ed a nasty cut on his shoulder, just below where metal met skin. He grits his teeth in pain but ignores the burning sensation.

"He wouldn't have had a choice!" He said, hoping the man will see the truth but knowing all to well this man was to far gone with grief.

"I don't care!" Townsend scream. "You will die, and so will she!" A gun gleams in the sunlight, and Edward doesn't have the time to react.

_BANG!_

Darkness overtook him.

Soon the darkness broke into light, and Edward knew he was dead.

The white figure stood up, that familiar grin still plastered to it's face.

_Welcome back, Edward Elric,_ Truth said.

(*)

"NO!" She claps her hands together forcefully, so hard that the sting from contact.

A huge wall shoots forth without an array to guide it. It rises up nearly a hundred feet high, pushing away Cade and his two friends, leaving her alone with Ed's lifeless form. She crawls forward to him as the tears continue to pour, and it's all she can do to reach forward and find him.

She cradles him in her arms and whispers to herself. "I'm not letting you die yet." She cuddles him closer to her chest. "You hear me Edo? You are not going to die. Not on my watch."

As if to clarify this, she pulls her pocket watch from her pocket and stares at it unseeingly.

She throws it as hard as she can and it smashes into the nearest of the four stonewalls, breaking into a million pieces like it was glassware.

She would no longer be an alchemist of the state after this next transmutation.

Skye probably wouldn't even be _alive_ afterwards.

She wipes the tears from her cheeks and sets Ed down on the sand, noting the fact that he had yet to grow cold and pale, and could simply be sleeping. But he wasn't.

"I'm sorry father…" She whispers, as she brings her hands together to perform what might be her last transmutation. "But I'm going to visit the Gate of Truth once more…and for the last time."

(*TBC*)

* * *

><p><em>*Polishes off yet another story and tips her nonexistent hat *<em>

Thank you all for following me on this crazy trip so far.

Let it be known that a sequel is coming you're way by the title of _Souls of Silence._

I'd like to thank some specific people, so here it goes : A HUGE thanks to – cometdragon96 (who helped me flesh out characters and plotlines, even if she didn't realize it) Saphire Drizzle (for commenting when I really needed it the most :D), and last but not least, the person who influenced greatly the turn out of this chapters events a anonymous reviewer going by the name of Allura Solis-Elric

I thank all my other reviewers, and hope this story is living up to your expectations. If not, draw me a flame array and go all Roy Mustang on my ass (I wish) in the review section :D

If you're still reading Allura, know that you helped me quite a bit with that idea of yours hope you like it!

If you've been hiding in the shadows the entire story, I'd ask you to come out and review, just this once, so I know what to continue in the next book, and what to change. I'd like to make all my readers happy, but I can't do that if no one reviews and tells me what to fix!

Now, to you all I bid ye farewell and wish you all happy (albeit late) holidays.

_With more love than I can fit in a million pages,_

_gilraenstar _


End file.
